warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Obstacle Course
The Obstacle Course allows you to train your navigational and movement skills. All Warframe abilities are disabled during this time. The Obstacle Course contains a variety of obstacles that test multiple skills while trying to achieve the fastest time possible. You must jump, slide, dodge pillars, wall-run, wall-jump, calculate your landing by jumping from pillar to pillar, react to falling platforms, and dodge lasers. You will be given a time upon finishing and landing on the white platform at the end of the course. Do note, however, that the black strip in front of the white platform will not trigger the end of the run, so make sure to cross the white platform to record your time. Should you opt to quit the course, you may do so by using any of the exit course buttons spread across the course. Alternatively, you can just exit the Dojo. If one is not able to finish within the time limit of three minutes, the course will end, and anyone inside the course will be placed back outside the course near the Starting Podium. The resource requirements for building the Obstacle Course can be seen here. Obstacles Chest-high bar This bar is easily jumped over or vaulted over. It can also be slid under or skipped entirely (Refer to Advanced Maneuvers). Basic obstacle. Rising Floors These floors are easily visible and will attempt to rise to block your path. A strip of 4 are lined across the floor horizontally and 2-3 will rise at random. There are 4 sets of 4 platforms to make a pseudo-mini maze. After the last set, there is a "rest area" with nothing, followed by another set of 4 by 4 pillars. Wall Run/Climb After the Rising floors, there is a huge gap. You are tasked to wall run on the right wall, then jump off the wall and wall climb the wall in front of you. After climbing sufficiently, you backflip off the wall and onto a platform. Do another wall climb to finish the obstacle. Leap of Faith Not much of an obstacle, just a super high jump to a platform below. Be sure to run and jump or you may not make it. And make sure to slide at the end of your fall to avoid the forced fall animation. Moving Platforms There are 6 moving platforms with varying speeds moving across a gap. Good timing is required in order to cross without falling. This is the hardest obstacle in the course, but can be skipped with enough skill (Refer to Advanced Maneuvers) Falling Floors After the rundown ramp you are greeted by a vast room of falling platforms. These platforms will fall at random, so luck, speed, and reflexes are tested greatly. Falling will reset you back to the beginning of the obstacle, but the fallen floors will remain down, showing a clear path. This room leads to two different paths, but the same obstacle. Moving Lasers Three lasers move across a room, either horizontally, vertically, or front to back. Touching these lasers will slow you down and is advised to avoid. Timing and reflexes are tested, but with enough speed you can go through this obstacle easily. There are two paths from the falling floors obstacle; Left and Right. Left Path The left path offers three lasers, and past the lasers is a mini ramp going right and up. A gap spans between the mini ramp and the next path. Right Path The right path brings you up a large incline and are greeted by three lasers. Making your way past the lasers clears this obstacle. Final Gap After taking the left or right path, you meet in a straight path that turns left. This next path is a final leap to the finish line. Missing this jump will reset you back before the jump. The black floor does not constitute as the finish line and you must pass over the white floor to finish. Advanced Maneuvers Be aware that this section is intended for skilled speed runners and contains movements that will greatly reduce your Obstacle Course Time, however will need extensive practice to master. In case you are foreign to the terms mentioned it is recommended that you take the Parkour 2.0 test in the Training section of the Codex. Speed Combo (Bullet Jump + Aim Glide + Roll) By first bullet jumping you can activate an aim glide which will greatly increase your air time and allow you to get over long distances, this maneuver can be paired with a roll at the end to gain speed and momentum. In the case of pure speed it is unguided that you double jump as this will decrease some of your momentum and increase your time to the ground. The Speed Combo is a heavily used maneuver and is essential to getting on the leader boards. Speed Combo Uses After mastering the Speed Combo you can use it to essentially skip parts of the course as the video shows. However, be aware of the "Reset Zones", which will send the player back to the last checkpoint to avoid skipping the entire course. Currently, this combo can be used to entirely skip the high and low bars, and pass through the wall run, leap of faith and moving platforms with enough skill. This is also useful for speeding past the final stretch of falling floors and lasers. Ideal Mods Warframe: Refer to (Use Loki for highest sprint speed) Aura: Sprint Speed Mods: , , , and (Use with Sprint Boost Aura) Bullet Jump/Aim Glide/Wall Latch (Only one can be used per frame): stat mods ( , , , ) (Budget Option), Slide Speed: , (Preferred) and/or Parkour Velocity: Notes *Upon Host Migration, anyone in the Obstacle Course will be removed from the course. The course will be reset and the timer will be removed. *Upon falling off, you will be spawned at the beginning of the previous section's checkpoint you have reached. They are usually at the very end of one obstacle, or the start of a new platform. The locations of the checkpoints are as follows (All respawns are at the start of the platform number unless otherwise stated): **Start (Platform 1) **Pre-Pillar walls (Platform 3) **Pre-Wall Run/Climb (End of platform 3) **Cliff overlooking pillars (End of Platform 5, A.K.A.: Leap of Faith.) **Pre-moving pillar platform (Platform 6) **Pre-falling floors (Platform 7) **Cliff overlooking finish line (Right Side Path) (End of Platform 8) Tips *The biggest tip is to make sure you move fast naturally. A is the fastest sprinting Warframe currently with 1.25 base movement speed, and coming up very close on second with 1.2. You can check each Warframe's stats here to see how you fare. *Aim Gliding slows down the timer as well and is effective at getting good times. *Be sure to slide whenever you fall from extended heights as it will ignore the fall landing animation and save time. *When taking the Leap of Faith, get a good running start and use a slide in midair to pick up some momentum if needed. *Two pairs of pillars are actually timed perfectly with one another during the course: The second and third pillars move at exactly the same speed in opposite directions. The fourth and fifth pillars do the same, only faster. *The Falling Floors are all random, however you can increase your likelihood of crossing by staying on the line between two floor tiles. Of course it won't help if both fall, but should only one fall you have the other to support yourself. **Using a slide for a speed boost and then a normal running jump immediately after will give you an easier time on the floors. Just be sure to stay on that line! *Due to the nature of the laser alternating, it is possible to slide under one laser then jump over the next low one. *When passing the intersection for the Lasers if you took the right path, or going up the hill on the left and doing a straight intersect, you can cut the last corner to save a little time. The faster you move, the more of the corner you can cut. *Do a Bullet Jump when taking the final jump. The difference of fractions of seconds will have added up through the course, and this final bit may end up being all you need to break the (legitimate) record. Bugs *It is possible to get more than one person on the obstacle course at a time. (May be patched. Needs confirmation) *There are sections of walls that can be wall run on at the beginning of the course. This is not helpful in any way, but was left as a wall-runnable surface while most of the other surfaces have it disabled. **This can sometimes happen when a room is being added or cancelled from construction. The game acts as if it's a Host Migration, but sometimes leaves the player in the course. ***The player who had bugged their way into the course will not be recognized by the checkpoints. Should they fall off the course, they will be teleported back to the spectating area. They will also not trigger the finish time, but they can still activate automatic objects in the course, such as both sets of floors. ***It was once possible to backtrack the entire course for competitive play due to the infinite wall run bug. Now that it has been fixed, once a player passes the Leap of Faith after being bugged into the course, they cannot go back. They can still run the course side by side afterwards, however. *On some sections, if you fall off close enough to the next section, you may spawn at the next section. This is most noted at the very end, taking the right path and missing cutting the final corner. You will respawn right at the top of the hill overlooking the finish line. May or may not be a bug. *Sometimes it is possible to jump down to the dead zone without teleporting back to the course. You will be able to run around at the bottom of the map, or wall run back up to the course. Media Warframe clan obstacle under 50 seconds Patch History *Obstacle course: Time limit shortened, and when it expires the player is teleported to the beginning with a fail message. *Obstacle course: Added "cancel" pads. }} es:Carrera de Obstáculos Category:Dojo Category:Tabview Category:Update 9